Pokemon Questioning!
by Dewfrost97
Summary: I finally figured out how to do this! Yeay!
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS! IT'S ME, DEW, FROM ZELDA MANIAC'S ZELDA INTERVIEWS!**

**I'M NOW DOING POKEMON CHARACTER INTERVIEWS! :D**

**SO, FOR THE VERY FIRST FANFIC OF MINE...**

**WHY DON'T YOU READ AND FIND OUT?**

* * *

Me: Hi peeps! Today, I'm going to introduce you to my best friends (not irl)!

Lucario (A.K.A Lucas): She has no life.

Me: STFU U JERK

Maniac: Da fudge is going on here?!

Absol: I WANT MAH CHICKEN WINGS!

Maniac: NO EAT CHO CUCCO BURGERS THERE GOOD 4 U *stuffs in mouth*

Keldeo: 0.e

Me: What the heck happened?! I was SUPPOSED to be interviewing Absol and Lucas!

Lucas: WELL EXCUUUUUSE ME PRINCESS

Maniac: OH NO U DIDNT!

Link: THATS MY THING *throws lucas out da window of shame*

Me: Where did that come from 0.0

Keldeo: *forever alone*

Pikachu: WHAT I MISS?

Me: *facepalm*

Absol: Ok lets just get on with the interviews!

Me: HEY THAT'S WHAT I'M SUPPOSED TO SAY! *throws Absol out of Door of Idiocricy*

Everyone: THAT'S NOT A WORD YOU IDIOT!

Me: IT IS NOW!

Maniac: O.O LUCAS I GOT U A PRESENT

Lucas: what is it?

Maniac: *gives barrel*

Lucas: NOOOOO NOT THE BARREL! D: *runs away screaming*

Me: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!

Pikachu and Keldeo: Ok...

Keldeo: Ok, I'm going to interview Absol.

Absol: *nomming on Cucco burgers*

Maniac: *stares into their soul* O.O

Absol: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Maniac: *tackles* GIMMIE

Pikachu: ladies ladies your both pretty

Absol: O.O

Maniac: QUIET YOU *throws pikachu out da window of shame*

Jigglypuff: GUYS GUESS WHAT

Me: *facepalm* WHAT IS IT!?

Jigglypuff: TACOCAT SPELLED BACKWARDS IS TACOCAT!

Ash: *walks in, looks around ,walks back out*

SpongeBob: SOLAR SYSTEM WOLVES!

Me: AUUUUUGHH! Ok, Absol, 1st q: What is your favorite color?

Absol: Death. It's really pretty.

Me: Why are you one of my best friends again?

Absol: Because I'm a freakin' Absol!

Me: Oh right...

Maniac: SPICY MUSHROOMS AND SMEXT KITTIES

Tacocat: *tone of gangnam style*

HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY SEXY KITTIES..

Me: SPONGEBOB, TACOCAT, PIKACHU, AND JIGGLYPUFF _**GET OUT!**_

SPONGEBOB, TACOCAT, PIKACHU, AND JIGGLYPUFF: WELL EXCUUUUUUSE ME PRI-

Me: *throws bricks and they leave*

I'm ending this right no-

Absol: WHERES TACOCAT?

Maniac: *eating tacocat* nummy

Me: *throws Maniac and tacocat out of the Door of Idiocracy*

Lucas: WHAT I MIS- O SHI

**THATS ALL I'M WRITING FOR NOW, BECAUSE IF I KEEP WRITING I'LL PROBABLY FREEZE EVERYONE... AGAIN! :D**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**ZELDA MANIAC**

**AND YOU! meh heh heh**

**DEWFROST**

**OVER**

**AND **

**OUT!**

Maniac: THATS MY THING!

Me: NOT ANYMORE SUCKA!


	2. MAH POKEMON HAVE HUMAN SPRITES!

_**Now listen up, here's a story**_

_**about a little girl, yeah.**_

_**And she lives in a big, cruel world**_

_**'cuz on the inside and out,**_

_**she is Dew. She got nobody to**_

_**listen to, listen to **_

_**listen to...**_

_**IM DEW ABADI ABADIE-**_

**OH WAIT...THIS ISN'T KARAOKE!**

**AHEM...**

**WELCOME BACK TO**

**POKEMON Q AND A!**

* * *

Me: So, I'm finally getting around to interviewing Keldeo and Lucas!

Keldeo(aka Keldz): WOO!

Lucas: No more barrels, please no more barrels!

Me: You watch PewDiePie, don't you Lucas...

Absol: Shut up and interview them!

Me: Ok, ok, don't get your panties in a knot. Lucas, 1st Q: How did you feel when *SPOILER!* Sir Aaron died?

Lucas: Well, I- *crying montage that lasts 3 hours*

Keldz: Get a life, bro

Absol: Say, where is everyone?

Me:IDK

Pikachu: WAZZZUUUUUPPP

Me: *falls out of chair and hits head on floor*

Pikachu: What's her problem?

Everyone: *shrugs*

Absol: Sorry, guys, I don't now is a good time to show her our human sprites like we planned.

Keldz: Dang it!

Me: *wakes up* WAIT WHAT?!

Absol, Keldz and Lucas:*turns into humans*

Me: HOLY CRUD KELDZ IS A GINGER!

Absol and Lucas: -.- All of us turn into humans and the first thing you notice is that Keldz is GINGER?!

Me: Yup! :3

Keldz: You do realize that all of us are hot, right? Lucas has a six pack and-

Absol: What?

Lucas and Keldz: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA *fall onto floor laughing*

Absol: WHAT?!

Lucas and Keldz: YOU LOOK LIKE EDWARD CULLEN FROM TWILIGHT!

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... wait why am I laughing? I still think Absol is hot... aside from the fact that he looks like EDWARD!

All of us: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL XD

Absol: You guys suck butt!

* * *

**QUICK! END THE INTERVIEW BEFORE EDWARD BITES US!**

**XD**

**WHAT A TWIST! I'LL WRITE MORE LATER! I CAN'T TOMORROW THOUGH BEACUSE I'LL BE ON A PLANE!**

**DEWFROST**

**OVER**

**AND**

**OUT!**


	3. Adjusting to the Awkwardness

**HEY THERE PEEPS!**

**LAST TIME ON POKE QUESTIONS...**

**MY POKEMON CAN TURN INTO HUMANS! (sort of)**

**KELDEO IS A GINGER!**

**ABSOL LOOKS LIKE EDWARD CULLEN!**

**LUCARIO HAS A SIX PACK! (he's so hawt)**

**READ ON TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

* * *

Me:ERMAHGERD ERMAHGERD ERMAHGER-

Lucas: SHUT UP!

Keldz: Uh... hey guys. Absol left because of our teasing, Lucas and Dew are arguing, so I have to interview Ash today!

Ash: Sup, brah?

Keldz: Sooo... Ash... 1st Q: How old are you?

Ash: I'd say I'm around... 15 or 16.

Keldz: You don't know how old you are?

Ash: Nope.

Keldz: Odd. Next Q: Do you have a on Dawn, Misty, Iris, or anyone else?

Ash: That's for me to know and you to find out.

Keldz: *pulls out machine gun* TELL ME NOW OR I FIRE!

Ash: 0,0

Me:-AND YOU ARE A BIG FAT JERK SO I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE A SIX PACK OR NOT I STILL HATE Y- Oh... we're back on...

Lucas: *facepalm* Ehe... sorry about that.

Ash: Wait you have a six pack? But you're a Pokemon!

Keldz: ANSWER ME NOW YOU SONUFA-

Dew: *shoves soap in Keldz' mouth* NO CUSSING!

Pikachu: Pika Pi?

Ash: Hi Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt on that Keldeo with a gun please!

Pikachu: PIIIIIIIIKAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUU!

Keldz: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*passes out*

Me: Oh great! Now what am I gonna do?

Tacocat: You could throw Ash out the window of shame...

Me: NOBODY ASKED YOU TACOCAT! *throws Tacocat out the Door of Idiocricy*

Everyone: THAT'S NOT A WORD!

Me: ACCORDING O ME IT IS SO SHUT UP AND LET ME DO MAH THING!

Lucas: What's that?

Me: *tackles Keldz* HUGGIN A GINGAH!

Keldz: What's a "GINGAH"?

Me: -.- A GINGER YOU MORON!

Nyan Cat: MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW

Me: This is a POKEMON INTERVIEW PLACE not a MEME STORE! What is this, YouTube? iFunny?

Will Ferrell: Yup!

Me: OMG WILL FERREL HE'S A GINGER TOO! :D

Will Ferrell: *dissipears in a cloud of smoke*

Absol: What I miss?

Everyone: Will Ferrell.

Nyan Cat:MEOW MEOW MEOW

Me: Why me... -,-

Lucas: How come you aren't a human anymore? And where were you?

Absol: Never start a sentence with and.

Lucas: Thank you, Captain Obvious.

Absol: You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm.

Me: -_-

Keldz: NINJA PARTY!

Me: Wait what?!

*ninjas appear out of nowhere and start dancing*

Me: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-*takes a breath*-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lucas: Quick! To the Poke Mobile while she's not looking!

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- hey, wher'd everyone go? Oh well, at least there's a bunch of ninjas here!**


	4. GINGER UNICORN TO THE RESCUE!

**HEY PEEPS! NO INTERESTING INTRO TODAY!**

**READ ON AND FIND OUT WHAT IT'S ABOUT!**

* * *

Me: Hey guys! Guess what?

Everyone: What?

Me: Well, I found a box and guess what was in it?

Victini: Me!

Absol: GAH!

Lucas: WHAT IS THAT MONSTER?!

Keldz: I think it's kinda cute...

Absol and Lucas: SHUN SHUN SHUN

Me: You jerks! You're just JEEEEEEAAAAALLLLLOOOOUUUUSSSSSS!

Absol: Are not!

Keldz: Is so!

Victini: Calm down ladies, you're both pretty.

Absol and Keldz: O.O

Lucas: XD

Me: XD

Victini: Uhh... TINI TINI TINY TINI TINY TINI!

Me: Awwwwww! It's even cuter than Keldz! :3

Keldz: Hear that fellas? She thinks I'm WOAH WOAH WOAH! SAY WHAT NOW?!

Me: That's what I said!

Keldz: B-B-B-But I'm a ginger! I'm waaaaaay better that a snotty little Victini!

Lucas: Reality check: Victini is a ginger too.

Keldz: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Absol: *high fives Lucas*

Keldz: *holding back tears* W-W-Well, y-y-you don't e-e-even ha-v-v-e a pro-o-o-p-per n-n-nickname!

Me: *hugging Victini and throwing it in the air* I'm gonna call you... Water!

Lucas: -.- Seriously?

Me: Noooo, I'll call it Sunshine Lollipops! Sully for short!

Absol: How does that make the name "Sully"?

Me: You just aren't very creative!

Keldz: *crying in corner*

Victini: I'm a little tini, very very tiny...

Me: AWWWWWWWWW ^^

Victini: *uses V-Create*

Me: AHHHHHHHHH FIIIIIRREEEEEEE!

Keldz: This looks like a job for... GINGER UNICORN!

Absol: -.- What a stupid superhero name...

Keldz: You have no power against me, EDWARD!

Absol: HOW DARE YOU! MY BRAINPOWER IS 10X STRONGER THAN YOURS!

Lucas: FIRE!

Keldz: * uses Hydro Pump on fire*

Me: FIIIIRRRREEE- Oh. Thanks Keldz! ^^

* * *

**AND SO GINGER UNICORN SAVES THE DAY!**

**THE END!**


	5. HOLD THE PHONE!

**HIYA PEEPS! I MIGHT NOT BE PUBLISHING VERY MANY FANFICS IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS BECAUSE I'M IN ARKANSAS! YEAY!**

**ANYWAYS, BACK TO POKE QUESTIONING!**

* * *

Me: Thank goodness! I can't believe I made it all the way to Arkansas by my self!

Absol: Sure you did, without any help from the fight attendants.

Me: NOBODY CARES ABSOL!

Lucas: Ahem... I think we have a friend of yours to interview?

Me: Well, we have a change of plans...

Everyone: WHAT?!

Me: SHE FELL ASLEEP WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!

Victini: *in a baby voice* Youw couwd wayke hew uwp...

Me: SHUT UP I NEED TO THINK!

Victini: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

SETTING CHANGE: Dew's grandma's house in Arkansas

Commercial: Do you have unruly Pokemon who won't shut up!

Me: YES!

Commercial: If so, you need "Lip-stiuck!

Interviewee (aka "Bess": ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZ

Me: *stuffing pillows in ears* Ugh I wish Shelb- I mean Bess would stop snoring...

Bess: AIGHUGHUGHUGAH...snumghfsnorgelesedfxbuuurrr

Me: Why meee...

SETTING CHANGE: The Studio

Me: OMG THANK GOODN- where is everyone?

Kat the Secretary: They all went home. Do you have any idea on how late it is?

Me: Noo...

Everyone: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Me: It's not my birthday...

Absol: Keldz ,you idiot!

Lucas: WE SHALL HATE EVERY FIBER OF YOUR BEING FOR ALL ETERNITY!

Keldz: o.o

Me: That's a little harsh...

Victini: LA LA LA LA LA LA LA NOTHING SUSPICIOUS GOING ON HERE *mysterious mumbling*

Pikachu: WOAH WOAH WOAH HOLD THE PHONE YOU GUYS DID NO INTERVIEWS TODAY!

Me: *crying* IT'S NOT MY FAULT SHE FELL ASLEEP!

Keldz, Absol and Lucas: It's okay Dew, we aren't mad.

Victini: GO DIE IN A HOLE AND THEN EAT YOUR INTESTINES!

Me: *sobbing*

Absol: Go away Victini.

Lucas: Nobody wants you around.

Keldz: For once, I agree with them.

Victini: I SHALL TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND LEAVE YOU IMBECILES TO BURN! BURN! BURN!

Me: *passes out*

Nurse: WEEEEE WOOOOOO WEEEEEEE WOOOOO

Doctor: Sorry, our siren was broken.

Nurse 2: We came a soon as we read she passed out.

Lucas: Read?

Absol: *knocks Lucas out*

Keldz: WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!

Absol: Well we can't have him breaking, y'know, *whispers* the fourth wall...

Doctor and Nurses: SHE'S NOT BREATHING!

Other Doctor: WE MUST TAKE HER TO THE ER IMMEDIATELY!

Keldz: What should we do about the interviews?

Nurse 3: You must hold off on them for a few days. Until then, relax.

KELDZ POV:

Wow. I feel terrible! I should've known that Vicitini was evil and cruel! I just wish things were less awkward. I know I have feelings for Dew, and she probable likes me back. ...It would be too strange to ask her on a date. Oh well.

LUCAS POV:

POTATO TOMATO POTATO TOMATO POTATO TOMATO POTATO TOMATO POTATO TOMATO POTATO TOMATO POTATO TOMATO POTATO!

Eh... I guess I don't want Vicitini to end up killing Dew... She's a good friend...

ABSOL POV:

x=-b+or-square root b squared - 4ac all over 2a... HOLY CRAP DEW'S NOT BREATHING!... 7 over 6 divided by polynomial equivalents

must be equal or greater than 1...

* * *

**MUST... END... FANFIC!**

***passes out again***


	6. WHEEEEEEEEEEEE! ROLLER COASTER MADNESS!

**HIYA PEEPS!**

**DEW HERE, AND DON'T WORRY, I'M OKAY NOW.**

**TURNS OUT, I ONLY PASSED OUT BECAUSE VICTINI WAS HEATING UP MY INSIDES!**

**WEIRD, HUH?**

**NOW, ON TODAY'S INTERVIEW...**

**WHY DON'T YOU FIND OUT?**

* * *

Me: WOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOO THAT WAS AWESOME! BEST ROLLER COASTER** EVER!**

Lucas: There was a roller coaster in the hospital?

Absol: Of course there wasn't, you idiot!

Keldz: Then where was she?

Absol: In Branson, Missouri, at Silver Dollar CIty.

Me: o.o are you a mind reader or something?

Absol: *facepalm* You sent me a postcard...

Me: Oh right...

Lucas: So what was so great about the roller coaster you went on?

Me: Well, it was the world's second fastest wooden roller coaster! It did three barrel rolls in a row-

Peppy: DO A BARREL ROLL!

Me: HOW THE FUDGE DID YOU GET HERE?!

Peppy: I went through the door.

Me: I AM LIVING IN MY MOMENT OF NERDY ROLLER COASTER GLORY LEAVE NOW OR FACE THE DOOR OF IDIOCRICY!

Peppy: *walks away slowly*

Me: Ahem... as I was saying... the coaster does a 750 degree roll, goes 68 mph, and blah blah blah blah blah...

Absol: *yawn* I'm going to bed.

Lucas: Yeah, me too.

Keldz: *asleep on the floor*

Me: Is it really that boring?

*crickets chirping*

Me: -,-

Pikachu: You didn't see anything...

Me: Uhhh... want to be interviewed?

Pikachu: You must be desperate.

Me: On second thought... END THE FANFIC NOW!

* * *

**SHHHHHHHHH! THE FANFIC IS OVER! YOU CAN STOP BREATH- I MEAN... READING!**


	7. Don't fall asleep

**HIYA PEEPS!**

**ON TODAY'S EPISODE OF "TODDLERS AND TIARAS"**

**OH WAIT...THIS IS POKEMON INTERVIEWS!**

**EHE... IN TODAYS FANFIC...**

**WHY DON'T YOU FIND OUT?**

* * *

Me: *drinking a smoothie* Yum.

Keldz: Today, we're actually doing an interview!

Absol: *gasp*

Lucas: *gasp*

Lint in Pikachu's bellybutton: *gasp*

Pikachu: *gasp*

Me: *gasp*

Keldz: Dew! Put down that smoothie and interview Jigglypuff!

Me: OH HEEEEEY NO! *freezes smoothie to hands*

Absol: Finally! My chance to strut my stuff and interview someone!

Lucas: Hurry up! I'm missing my soap operas!

Everyone: o,o

Lucas: WELL EXCUUUUUUUSE ME PRINCESS, BUT I DON'T JUDGE PEOPLE!

Me: Yes you do.

Absol: SHUT UP!

Jigglypuff: Is this a bad time?

Me: YES!

Absol: NO!

Keldz: MAYBE!

Lucas: PROBABLY!

Jigglypuff: Uhhhhh,..

Absol: 1st Q: Why do you draw on people's faces when they fall asleep?

Jigglypuff: Becasue if I don't, then nobody will remember anything!

Keldz: Seriously?

Lucas: o.o

Me: ALL HAIL THE JIGGLES!

*crickets chirping*

Me: *slurping smoothie*

Lucas: Awk-ward...

Absol: END THE FANFIC!

* * *

**END!**


	8. DOUBLE RAINBOW ALL THE WAY!

**HI GUYS! I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I'M JOINING A BAND CALLED**

**"LOUD CHEMISTRY"! I'M GOING TO BE THE KEYBOARD PLAYER**

**AND IT WOULD BE SO KIND IF YOU COULD CHECK OUT THEIR WEBSITE,**

** ANYWAYS, ADVERTISEMENT OVER!**

**BACK TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Me: Wazzup home dawgs? Dew is in da HOOD, yo!

Absol: I think she drank too much grape juice again...

Lucas: Sure... grape juice...

Pikachu: Look people! It's trying to communicate!

Keldz: Dew, what's wrong with you?

Me: Yo yo, I'm jus' tryin ta act kewl, yo.

Keldz: You mean like a gangster?

Lucas: A punk?

Me: Ugh, I can't pull this off.

Lucas: LETS JUST DO THE FREAKING INTERVIEW!

Darkrai: Heeeeeey, ladies.

Absol: FANGIRL SCREAM!

Me: Oh gawd...

Absol: You know...

Me: SHUT UP!

Darkrai: You gonna interview me?

Me: Don't get your panties in a knot.

Keldz: He doesn't wear panties... or underpants...

Me: SCREEEEEEEEECH! *runs from building*

Darkrai: Now who's going to interview me?

Absol: OOOOOOH ME ME ME ME ME!

Lucas: I'll do it.

Darkrai: Ok!

Absol: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Keldz: Issues much?

Absol: Well excuuuuuse me, but Darkrai is, like, a total celebrity to Absols, ghost-type, psychic-type, and dark-type Pokemon!

Lucas: So, 1st q: What does it feel like to be Dark Void-ed?

Darkrai: Why don't you find out?

Keldz: Uhm...

Darkrai: *uses Dark Void on Studio! It's super effective!*

Me: I'm baaaaa- O SHI

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! I'M NOW GOING TO USE MY NINJA SKILLS TO CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT... AND THE AIR FORCE!**


	9. LE GASP!

**_Dumb ways to di-e, so many dumb ways to di-e._**

**OHAI PEEPS! TODAY ON POKEMON Q AND A, I'M INTERVIEWING AN AUTHOR, 4fireking!**

* * *

Narrator: Cooro Dash was an isolated boy. He didn't like spending time with anyone, and every lunch break he'd be sitting outside with a bento box and a large book in his hands while he leaned against his school building. Despite his quirks, Cooro was a smart, handsome boy. With messy, blond hair that always got in the way of his piercing, green eyes and flawless skin, he was one to grab the girl's attention. He always, always wore baggy clothes and darks shirts, no matter how many times his sister told him to 'get something more attractive'. He did change his way of dressing after his sister went into a crying fit on how he keeps ruining his appearance, but he never got rid of his scarf, the precious, turquoise scarf with wavy, black patterns.

Me: Who are you talking to? Who the heck are you? WHO IS COORO DASH?

Cooro: That would be me.

Me: OMG OMG OMG!

Keldz: OH NO U DIDN'T!

Lucas: YOU AREN'T WELCOME HERE!

Absol: GO DIE IN A HOLE!

Me: -.-

Cooro: What the fu-dge is going on here?

Me: Well I think I'm supposed to interview you...

Absol: OH HEEEEEEEEY NO GET OUT OF HERE YOU FOREVER ALONE LOSER!

Me: o,o

Lucas: OH SNAP!

Me: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! THIS IS THE ONLY AUTHOR WHO HAS ACTUALLY PM-ED ME!

Lucas: *gasp*

Absol: *gasp*

Keldz: *gasp*

Pikachu's bellybutton lint: *gasp*

Me: o-e

Lucas: INTERVIEW HIM OR PERISH!

Me: *facepalm* Ok, so what I've heard from your... hmmm... "narration"...*lost in thought*

Keldz: While she thinks of some good questions, here's a commercial break!

* * *

**DO YOU HAVE LICE OR FLEAS? DO YOU HAVE A BUG INFESTATION? DO YOU HAVE AN OBSESSION WITH CHOCOLATE?**

**IF SO, WE DON'T CARE! SERIOUSLY, THIS COMMERCIAL IS MEANT FOR HATERS! HAVE A NICE DAY!**

* * *

Keldz: That was a weird interview.

Absol: You said it.

Me: I've got it! Question 1: Why do you wear that scarf?

Cooro: Because it's comforting.

Me: Ok, question 2:-

Lucas: WHEN WILL YOU CUT YOUR HAIR ,HIPPIE!?

Me: LUCAS SHUT UP! *throws out the Door of Idiocrisy*

Absol: WAIT FOR ME BUDDY! *jumps out after him*

Keldz: TAKE ME WITH YOU!

Me: *facepalm* Sorry, but I think I'm going to make this a 2-part interview, because if I don't keep an eye on Lucas and Absol, they'll probably destroy Australia. Again.

Lucas: YOU AREN'T OUR BABYSITTER!

Me: DO NOT THROW THAT FIRE EXTINGUISHER AT THE CAMERA!

Lucas: MAKE ME! *throws extinguisher at camera*


	10. ERROROROROROROR

**HIYA PEEPS! SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPLOADING IN 4EVER!**

**IN TODAY'S SPECIAL PART 2 FANFIC...**

**WHY DON'T YOU FIND OUT?**

* * *

Me: Ok Cooro, so wha-

Lucas: GIVE ME BACK MY CHICKEN NUGGETS!

Me: WHEN PIGS FLY!

Pig: WEEEEEEEEEEEEE *flying*

Me: '-'

Absol: Cya I'm going to Barnes and Noble.

Me: Don't buy anything!

Keldz: INTERVIEW COORO!

Me: GEEZ SOH-RY

Cooro: ...

Me: ehe... sorry. Soo... what do you do for fun?

Cooro: I think about things and read manga.

Me: Interesting...

Pikachu: I'M A BANANA!

Tacocat: I'M A BANANA!

Pikachu: I'M A BANANA!

Pikachu and Tacocat: LOOK AT ME GO GO!

Me: SHUT UP!

Keldz: * throws book at Pikachu*

Perry the Platapus: gergergergergerger

Me: -.-

Nyan Cat: MEOWMEOWMEOWMEOW

Cooro: ... I'm outta here.

Lucas: DON'T GO LITTLE TIMMY I NEED YOU!

Me: o.o

Absol: I'm baaaaack!

Viridi: GO DIE IN A HOLE STUPID HUMAN BEANS!

Palutena: VIRIDI! THAT IS VERY RUDE!

Lucas: EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!

Me: Oh gosh...

Camera: GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!

Keldz: Don't do it, man! It isn't worth it!

Camera: I'm shuttin myself dow-nnnnnnn ERRPR ERRYOR Errrrrrrrrrrrr

* * *

**ERROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORORORR-**


	11. RIP

**HEY GUYS! ITS BEEN SO LONG** **SINCE I'VE WRITTEN A FANFIC!**

**I JUST HOPE MY BUDDIES HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ME! :D**

**ON TODAY'S INTERVIEWS...**

**WHY DON'T YOU FIND OUT?**

* * *

Keldz: Here lies the unfinished pages of _Ashes: The Pheonix Chronicles _in Dew's memory.

Absol: *sniff* She was smarted than you two put together.

Lucas: She gave me tummy rubs at night.

Keldz: 0.0

Absol: Why are you mentioning this?

Lucas: *crying* I MISS HER SO MUCH!

Me: Hey guys, what's up?

Keldz: *faints*

Lucas: *tackles Dew* YOU'RE BACK YOU'RE BACK YOU'RE BACK! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH AND NAG NAG NAG

Absol: *sprays Lucas with Anti-Navi spray* Much better.

Keldz: *coming to* Where the heck have you been?!

Me: Fourth of July, baby!

Everyone: YOU LEFT AROUND JUNE 15TH!

Me: WELL EXCUUUUUUUSE ME PRINCESS-

Tacocat: *in one of Dew's dresses* I'm a pretty princess!

Me: *facepalm* Get out.

Tacocat: I'M A PRETTY PRINCESS , MOFO!

Me: YOU'RE GONNA EAT THOSE NASTY WORDS AND SHOVE THEM IN YOUR NASTY LITTLE MOUTH!

Keldz: S***'s about to go down.

Lucas: Keldz, what have you done?!

Me: *turns into Soap Demon*

Absol: Crapcrapcrapcrap!

Me: *shoves a bar of Dove into Absol's mouth*

Absol: *chocking* BLEEEEARGH! xO

Lucas: XD

Me: *shoves a box of soap in Tacocat's mouth

Tacocat: NUUUUUU MAH MUNCHIES ARE NASTIED!

Me: *looks at Keldz: EAT MY CLEAN WRATH YOU DIRTY LITTLE TURD!

Keldz: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-*g ets drowned by soap*

Me: *turns back into Dew* What happened? Why is the studio wrecked?

Everyone: *glares*

Me: SNOW LEOPARD MEW MEW! METAMORPHASIS! *turns into kitten* Dang it nya!

* * *

**AWW NYA COME ON NYA!**


	12. IT'Z MAH BIRFDAY!

**HI GUYS!**

**IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY ON JULY 22, AND I MADE A CHAPTER, BUT IT DIDNT SAVE SO NOW I HAVE TO RETYPE IT! YAY!**

**ON THIS FANFIC...**

**WHY DON'T YOU FIND OUT?**

* * *

Me: hi peeps!

Lucas: Merry Christmas!

Absol: You idiot!

Keldz: Oh, so he gets called an idiot when he messes up, but I get shunned. Real cool, guys.

Me: BIRFDAY BIRFDAY BIRFDAY! :D :D :D

Tacocat: I ate your cake!

Me: -.- *calls an exterminator*

Maniac: *eating a Tacocat* You called?

Keldz: I made you a new cake...

Absol: Nobody cares.

PewDiePie: I DOOON'T CAAAAAAAAARE!

Tobuscus: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEW!

Me: You hired Toby and Felix for my party? WOOOO HOOO! Now all I need is David Tennant!

Absol: *whispers* Where the he** did they come from?

Kelds: *whispers* That doesn't matter! We forgot to buy her a present!

Lucas: *staring at PewDie* woooooooah. BARRELS!

PewDiePie: NEVAR TRUST DEM BARRELS!

Mr. Chair: allo PewDie. Stefano couldn't make it.

Maniac: *eating all the Tacocats*

Me: PRESENTS PRESENTS PRESENTS!

Tobuscus: I got you a "TOBUSCUS" shirt!

PewDie: I got you a Stephano statue! (not really Stephano)

Maniac: I got you more Anti-Navi spray!

Link: I got you a sword!

Me: woooooooah. *slices Mr. Chair in half* Oopsie. :3

PewDie: NOOOOOOO MR. CHAIR!

Bro: allo.

Lucas: *screams*

Tobuscus: BE A MANIEL DANIEL, AND GO GET YOUR BOONE ROCK!

Keldz: Dew DEW dew dew DeW!

Absol: *whispers* What are you doing?!

Keldz: *whispers* I have an idea.

Me: Yes?

Keldz: I got you a puppy! *gives Dew Absol in a puppy costume*

Absol: *whispers* I hate you so much.

Me: ERMAHGERD ITS SO CUTE!

Maniac: Where are Pewds and Lucas?

Tobuscus: They left after the bro showed up.

Bro: *eating Dew's cake*

Me: -and I'll name you Mr. Cuddles and give you bows and dress you up and put ribbons in your fur...*notices the Bro*... U DIE NAO! *hits Bro with sword*

Bro: owie *runs away crying*

Maniac: *chasing Keldz around the studio* GET BACK HERE AND TELL ME GINGERS HAVE SOULS LIKE A MAN!

Tobuscus: *doing a video* HELLO ONCE AGAIN AUDIENCE!

Me: *faints from all the randomness*

* * *

**HAPPY BIRFDAY TO MEE!**


End file.
